England's Leather Boxers
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: England is desperate to get America to notice him. Punk England and leather boxers. This is my first published story so be nice. Yaoi malexmale USXUK! lemony goodness.


_**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the crappy format. I wrote this around 1 in the morning when I had to get up at 5. I am fixing the format and to those who were kind enough to comment thank you!:)I am in the process of typing a near x mello story for any death note fans. It is huge and will take a while considering that all of my stories are handwritten to start. Well that's enough of me babbling. This is boy x boy if you don't like don't read. Also the title theme came from a word fail talking about a wig cap!XD enjoy!-BeyondBad1313**_

**Leather Boxers**

**England**

"Bollocks France, Bollocks", I scowled angrily, the bloody frog has lost his mind!

"Hon hon hon, ma Cheri, you know it will work."

"No it won't you bloody ignorant frog!"

I put my head in my hands, Alfred is just too dense, and it will never get his attention…

**Flashback**

I "struggled" to reach the ingredient from the high shelf and I called Alfred over from his spot in front of the television to help me. "Alfred", I whined, "I can't reach the bloody flour!"

I grinned as I wiggled my arse teasingly from where I was perched on the counter top. I gave a chuckle knowing that I was giving Alfred quite the show. My face fell as Alfred just reached over me and plucked the flour from the top shelf. He handed me the bag and went back to the living room to resume watching television. I let out a frustrated sigh. Any other nation besides Alfred would have taken the hint by pulling me off the counter and ravishing me senseless, but no the bloody prat is oblivious!

**End Flashback**

Francis gave me an evil smirk, "well Arthur", he said, "let's make a little bet shall we, if I am right and that outfit does get Alfred's attention you must…complement me during a world conference."

"Alright", I said, "and if you're wrong you must never make a bad comment about my cooking again."

"We have a deal my dear Angleterre."

I put on my coat preparing to leave when Francis whispered in my ear, "and Angleterre when my plan works you must announce that you and Alfred are a couple to all the countries during the meeting."

I slammed the door in Francis's face with an angry huff. What had I been thinking asking France for love advice? I shook my head as I walked home, I was desperate. Alfred is as dense as a brick and I want him to know how I feel.

I love Alfred, but he is just too dense to see it. I suppose that's why I have stooped to Francis's level. I unlocked the door to my apartment in London and headed toward my bedroom. In my closet, also known as Narnia, lay the very thing that could make or break me. Doubts swam in my mind, "he will never return your feelings", "why would he ever love you", "you're useless!"

I pushed the voices to the back of my mind, I pulled the box from the confines of my closet and placed it gently on my bed. "well at least tomorrow will be interesting", I muttered to myself.

**America**

It was getting so hard… the last incident with England has pushed my nerves to the brink. England waved his sexy little ass in my face while pretending to get an ingredient for the slop he calls food. I swear he wanted me to pull him off the counter, slam him on the kitchen table and fuck him senseless! Lately it seems that England has been flaunting himself around me. I'm afraid that soon I am not going to be able to keep my hands off the beautiful Brit.

My mind disagreed with my heart, there was no way Arthur could stand my presence, let alone love me. He hated me years ago and he still does now. We may be on speaking terms or at least be considered, "friends", but he still won't acknowledge the fact that I am independent. If only he knew the real reason that I wanted my independence. I could not love my brother so I made sure that I was no longer Arthur's brother. We may not have been related in blood , but he treated me like a younger brother. I thought that if I gained independence maybe he would treat me as an equal.

I lay my head in my hands, my will was in tatters. I don't think I can resist him anymore. Then my phone started ringing. I dug through the piles of burger wrappers and soda cans till I finally found my IPhone at the bottom of the pile. "Hello", I said, the voice that answered me made me want to cream my pants.

It was England. "Alfred", he said voice husky, "I NEED YOU to come over."

"Oh god", I thought, "I'll be right over Arthur, but I'm in D.C. and I have to fly to London.

"Okayyyy", he purred, "I'll be waiting."

I shut the phone and tried to calm down, I grabbed my bomber jacket and ran out the door eager to get on a plane as fast as possible.

**Hours later **

I panted as I finally made it to England's apartment in London. I pulled the key from my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped through the threshold and shut the door behind me. "Arthur", I called.

"In here Alfred", came a call from the bedroom.

I ran up the stairs, nearly breaking my face on the banister as I tripped up the last step in my haste. I reached Arthur's door and gently pushed it open. The sight that greeted me was overwhelming. Arthur was sprawled on the bed with his black guitar in his lap. Arthur was dressed in black leather pants that hugged his slim legs like a second skin. On his feet he had on knee high lace up red leather combat boots. Arthur was wearing a skintight black shirt with the union jack on the front. He had a black blazer over the shirt and red and black chains hung from his slim waist. To top it all off England had reopened all of his ear piercings. He even had a red bar in one ear. Also he had re pierced his tongue stud which flashed as Arthur's pink tongue flashed across his lips. This was all too much for me to handle. England looked like a damn sex kitten. England was just too damn sexy and he had no idea what he was doing to me. I had to leave…now! Arthur all sexy in his punk clothes, I was hard as a rock. I backed out of the room running to the bathroom so that I didn't rape Arthur. I closed the bathroom door with a slam and slid down the door…I couldn't do this anymore, I can't be around Arthur if he causes this reaction every time.

**England **

"Damn it!"

Alfred had taken one look at me and ran away like his life depended on it. Was I really that horrendous? Gentle tears streamed down my face, my heart feels like it's been put through a meat grinder and made into one of Alfred's hamburgers. "That's it", I said.

"If Alfred is so repulsed by me he shouldn't be around me."

I scrubbed furiously at my tearstained face, I have to man up I am the British Empire. I should not break down over being rejected. Even as I thought about it my heart gave a painful throb. Laying my guitar on the stand I got up and strode out of the room. I stormed down the hallway, my red leather boots clicking off the immaculate wooden floor. I came to a stop in front of the bathroom door where Alfred was currently hiding. "Open this fucking door Alfred!"

"Stop being a bloody wanker and face me like a man!"

The door opened a crack and out came Alfred's head, "Yes Arthur, how may I help you."

"Don't give me that crap you prat, the least you could do is face me after you ran away like a scared little girl", I said my voice trembling with my anger.

Alfred opened the door immediately and stepped out into the hallway. "I'm sorry Alfred, but I just can't do this anymore. I love you so much more than just a brother. You are just to bloody blind to see it. Knowing that you have rejected me I can't be around you anymore Alfred. It just hurts too much."

My eyes slipped closed and I felt my tears leak from under my closed eyelids. Suddenly I was thrust up against the wall behind me. My eyes snapped open in shock as Alfred threw his body flush against mine. My mouth opened to protest, but I was quickly silenced by Alfred's soft warm lips being pressed onto my own. Alfred's hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer, his mouth left mine leaving a path down my throat. He left small red marks all down my neck. "England .Sorry."

Each word was punctuated with a kiss to my lips. Alfred flung his arms around my waist and proceeded to lead me back to my bedroom. He sat me gently on the bed then sat beside me. "Arthur", he said, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I didn't know you felt the same way I did so I tried to hide my feelings for you."

"I wanted to tell you so badly, but I always thought that you thought nothing more of me than a friend."

"You bloody fool!", I spat, "are you mental?"

"I practically wrapped myself in gift wrap and lay down in front of you."

"I dressed up in the sexiest outfit I have ever owned, so that maybe just maybe you would feel something for me."

"Why did you run away when I gave myself to you so willingly?"

"I ran because I was scared Arthur, If I didn't get away from you as fast as possible I would have ravished you senseless."

"You have no idea what you do to me do you Arthur?"

Alfred took my hand and placed it on his crotch, I felt an overwhelming hardness. "I'm sorry too", I said, "I should have told you how if felt from the beginning instead of playing silly games like a little schoolgirl."

"I love you Alfred you bloody twat!"

Alfred laughed and pulled me into his warm chest. He stared down at me, his crystal blue eyes shining with lust. "Oh", I thought to myself, "I have waited far too long to see that look.

**America**

I pulled Arthur closer to me and my hands began to wander down his clothed chest. My fingers slipped beneath the soft fabric of his shirt ghosting across the planes of his well-toned abdomen. I pulled the shirt over Arthur's head, careful to mind his piercings. His pants quickly followed his shirt to the floor. I gave a chuckle as I looked down to see that Arthur had not only been wearing leather pants but also leather boxers. I laughed and stroked his face, "You really did try to get my attention didn't you."

"Well leather is nice, but I want what's underneath", I said with an evil grin as I pulled the leather boxers from England's slim waist.

Arthur then blushed so red he might be mistaken for one of Antonio's tomatoes, he attempted to cover his lower regions. "Stop it", I said my face filled with confusion.

"Why do you feel the need to hide your breathtaking body from me?"

Arthur managed to squeak out, "I'm nowhere near as handsome as you Alfred."

Arthur buried his head into my shoulder shielding his eyes from my gaze. I pulled his face up so that he looked me in the eye. "Arthur, you are the sexiest man that I have ever set eyes on."

"Why in the world would you think that I wouldn't love your body?"

"Well", whispered Arthur, "you are so tall, muscular and strong."

"I am weak, scrawny and short."

"Arthur", I said my voice ringing with love."

"You complete me in so many ways, you are petite and I love wrapping my arms around you because you fit so perfectly in them. You are soft where I have muscle, you are utterly perfect!"

"Better yet, you are my own personal sex kitten."

Arthur blushed again and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I might just have to take you up on that offer", he said with a grin.

I growled deep in my throat. I pinned Arthur's hands above his head, kissing, sucking and biting my way down his torso. "Wait", Arthur said, "you still have too many clothes on."

He sat up and proceeded to remove my shirt lifting it above my head. Arthur latched onto my chest as if his life depended on it. His ministrations became lower until he reached the button of my jeans. I lifted my hand to undo my pants, but Arthur slapped my hand away.

"Dear sweet Jesus!"

I yelped, Arthur had popped the button with his teeth, and then proceeded to slide the zipper down with his teeth. After he had pulled my pants off, so that I was left in only my favorite Superman boxers Arthur looked up and gave me a feral smirk. He quickly discarded my boxers and tossed them towards Narnia, also known as England's closet. Arthur's face was level with my member and his breath was warm and moist on the tip. My breath hitched at the intense feeling of pleasure. Arthur gave a tentative lick to the tip, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase "sex kitten." Arthur stuck his tongue in the slit and my hips jerked towards his face. Arthur smirked, "impatient aren't we."

"You little tease", I growled.

A moan ripped through my throat as Arthur swallowed my member.

My hands buried themselves in Arthur's silky blonde hair. I gasped out my pleasure as the hot mouth incasing my member sucked up and down. "Stop", I warned England, "I won't last if you keep that up."

Green eyes flashed up too meet mine and Arthur increased his sucking. His hand reached down from where it was previously resting on my hip to fondle my balls. That threw me over the edge and I came in Arthur's mouth with a cry of, "Arthur."

Arthur sat up and licked his lips. "Where in God's name did you learn to do that", I said in awe.

Arthur laughed, "I was a pirate you know Alfred."

Arthur gave me a sultry look that made me blush and look away like a little girl. At the last thought I gripped Arthur around the waist and flipped us so that I was straddling him. I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against his, I licked and sucked on his bottom lip begging for entrance. Which Arthur quickly granted. "Arthur", I said my voice broken and husky."

"You'll have to suck my fingers because I don't have any lube."

England blushed and said, "It's in the top drawer of my nightstand."

I grinned, "Naughty Arthur."

"Shut it you bloody git!"

"Just get on with it", said Arthur.

I pulled the bottle out of the drawer and grinned, "hmm Arthur I didn't know you were kinky enough to have tingling lube,"

"Alfred, just shut up and fuck me already!"

I lubed up three fingers and proceeded to circle Arthur's entrance. I pushed past the tight ring of muscle and wiggled my finger a bit. Arthur shifted in discomfort, but not pain. "Alfred, you can go faster", said Arthur."

"I have done this many times by myself."

"Who were you thinking of while you were finger fucking yourself ", I said adding two more fingers and stretching them.

"You", Arthur gasped in pleasure, "only you."

I smiled down at Arthur and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I slicked up my member and placed it as his entrance. "Are you ready", I asked.

"Yes, I have waited too long for this", said Arthur.

With that statement I pushed into Arthur's tight heat. Arthur hissed in pain. "I'm sorry", I whispered.

"It's ok you're just a lot bigger than three fingers Alfred."

I patiently waited till Arthur adjusted to my size. "Move", he said with a groan.

Arthur gasped as I pulled out and snapped my hips against his. I set the pace hard and fast. Arthur was panting and trembling beneath me. "f-faster", shouted Arthur in broken gasps.

I complied with Arthur's request for more and angled myself so that I hit a spot deep inside him.

"Bloody hell", yelled Arthur."

"What was that?"

I chuckled, "that my love is your prostate."

I pounded harder and faster ripping screams of pleasure from Arthur's throat. "You are moaning like a whore Arthur", I whispered in his ear.

"You're my whore Arthur, you are MINE!"

Arthur came hard against our stomachs with a strangled cry of, "Alfred!"

The tightening of Arthurs silken walls around my member was enough to send me over the edge. I filled Arthur to the brim with my seed. I groaned as I pulled my now spent cock from Arthur's entrance. I rolled off Arthur and lay beside him. I wrapped him in my arms and whispered in his ear, "I love you Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur turner in my arms to face me, his shocking emerald eyes staring into mine. "I love you too Alfred Jones", his face filled with pure unbreakable happiness and joy.

Arthur snuggled his head into my neck and drifted to sleep. I went to sleep thinking just how lucky I am.

**England**

I awoke to someone stroking the small of my back gently. I cracked my eyes open to see Alfred smiling down at me with loving eyes. "What are you doing you git?"

"Nothing, just thinking that I never want to leave this bed."

"Why do we have to", I said with a grin as I straddled Alfred's waist.

He smiled up at me and pulled my face down so that he could gently brush his lips against mine. "Wait", he said."

"We do have something to do today, we have a world conference today."

"Oh bloody hell!"

I scrambled off Alfred to go hunt down my trousers…When Alfred and I were finally deemed presentable we rushed out the door to the meeting, which thank god was being held in a hotel in London. I burst into the conference room and had a table full of countries look at Alfred and me in shock. I was never late. "Well, well, well Angleterre", France chuckled.

"Weren't you having fun?"

"Shut up you bloody frog!"

I was blushing while Alfred just gave a grin. "No", he said with a grin.

"What do you really want to say to me?"

"Oh bloody hell", I said blushing harder.

Alfred and I sat in our regular seats next to each other. I looked Francis in the eye and said, "You're hair looks nice Francis."

My eye was twitching from having to complement France. "Why thank you my dear Angleterre, anything else?"

"Damn it", I growled.

The whole room was still shocked that I had complemented Francis. I got up and placed myself in Alfred's lap. I looked around the conference room and said," I am dating Alfred Jones."

"WHAT!"

The whole room screamed in unison. The meeting turned to mass chaos and everyone was screaming. Ludwig was banging his head off the table and France was yelling, "I told you so!"

Lithuania who was next to me leaned over and gave me a bottle of pain medicine, "that might help with the limp", he said with a wink.

I was mortified while Alfred just laughed hysterically. "Well", I thought to myself.

" This meeting will surely be one I will never forget."


End file.
